


Friends Don't Lie

by kinghairington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: Eleven promised Mike that she would come back, and she meant it.





	Friends Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Hey!! Could you write a one shot of mike and eleven’s goodbye if hopper hadn’t interrupted them in s2 ep9, thanks! 
> 
> A/N: This is short, but I hope that you like it!

“Just be careful, alright? I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t lose me.” El shook her head.

Mike was already crying and the sight caused her eyes to fill with her own tears.

“Do you promise?” He asked. A tear slipped down his cheek.

“Promise.”

_Friends don’t lie_. He had taught her that, and she meant it as she swore that he wasn’t going to lose her this time. There was a feeling deep in her bones that told her that everything would work out. But, Mike, he was scared. She didn’t know how to assure him that she was going to close the gate and come back. All of the feelings that Mike gave her were new, but she cared so much about this boy in front of her. He was her first friend, her best friend,maybe something even more that she didn’t completely understand yet, and she didn’t want to miss out on all of the adventures they had ahead of them.

Eleven didn’t know how to put all of those emotions into words. All she knew was that she never wanted to be away from him for 353 days ever again. She didn’t want to be away from him for 3 days.

Hopper was waiting for her at his truck. She didn’t want to leave. Mike would be worried about her the entire time, she was sure.

Stepping to Mike, she moved until their noses awkwardly brushed. But she didn’t have time to feel embarrassed.

“It will be okay,” she said, looking up at him. Her hand fit into his slightly larger one and she smiled. She hoped that she looked brave.

“It’s almost winter,” Mike started, his eyes lighting up a bit. He was speaking faster than he had all night and it made her chest tight to hear his excited voice again. “And we can go to the Snowball this year. I still want to take you.”

“I’d like that, Mike.” Eleven’s smile grew as she squeezed his hand in reassurance. No, she didn’t know how to tell him everything she was feeling, but she was learning. They were learning a lot together.

“Good.” His eyes flickered over to Hopper’s truck and back to her face. A smile was still on his lips, even if it had slipped some. “I have a lot to tell you when you get back.”

When she got back.

“Yeah, when I get back.” Nodding her head, she tilted her head back and brushed her nose against his once more. This time, it was like a kiss. She liked that idea. A little movement meaning so much more than someone would think. “I’ll be back soon.”

“El, come on, let’s go. It’s time.” She turned to see Hopper a few steps away, ready to leave.

When she turned back to Mike, his eyes were still on her face. His cheeks were pink and she sent him a smile. Her stomach was flipping with nerves now, but she would be thinking about Mike’s smile on the way to the Hawkins Lab.

“I’ll be back.” 


End file.
